The Revenge of the Denes
by ladywhiplasher
Summary: The Penguins come back from a mission. But something s wrong. Where s Skipper and why are they hiding in their HQ? A Story about Skippers horrible past. Depressive moments including. PS: English is my second language. Please read and review.
1. Strange Behaviour

1. Strange Behaviour

It was a beautiful day in Central Park Zoo. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Many visitors enjoyed the sunny day in the zoo. But something was different than usual, something noticed that Marlene and the other zoo inhabitants. The penguins were very quiet and withdrawn the last few days. Hardly anyone had seen them and if they do, they were seen only briefly outside the headquarters.

Especially Kowalski behaved strangely. He disappeared for a short time and he seemed to do something important and had to make sure that no one notices him. Even private, who always liked to be among the other animals, seemed to have withdrawn himself completely. Something was wrong, suspected Marlene, Since the penguins startet to operate this strange, Skipper hasnt been seen by anyone.

She remembered very well. It was a few days ago, at midnight. As often the penguins came home from a mission but usually rather loudly and happily, so almost everyone noticed them. But not this time. They crept around like shadows and whisperd serious things to each other. But that night it was just Kowalski giving orders to the other penguins and not the actual leader skipper.

She didnt asumed any suspectious about it because she thought it was just an exercise for Kowalski, who was the second leader penguin. But the constant secrecy of the Penguins made her very skeptical after all. She decided just to look what's going on, because after a lot of it even the visitors slowly became annoyed about them for not beeing smiling and waving in their habitat. Marlene went on her way to the penguin habitat as King Julien crossed her way. "What are you doing Marlene? Wanna sneak into the strange birds so called HQ? "cackled the mad king. "No, Julien, I just wanna see what's going on. As you surely noticed, they were not been seen for days and I will finally know what's going on. Not that Alice gets a clue ot that, "Marlene said annoyed, because the pesky lemur was the last one who she needed know." Well fine then i wont bother you anymore. "Julien said, slightly offended, and disappeared again into his kingdom. "Well, he´s finally gone, then let's see what the team has to hide." Marlene thought with a grin on his face.

But she did not know that her smile would pass soon. She jumped over to the concrete island of the penguins and knocked the bowl at the entrance. "Hello? Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico! Anyone? Open up! Come on, you can not hide you forever. Everyone has notice you guys hiding down there! "Marlene said and knocked on more tightly.


	2. Shocked

Slowly the bowl was pushed aside and Kowalski was looking very serious at her. "Marlene, what do you want? We are very busy, "Kowalski said in a deadly serious tone that the otter very insecured. "What's up? No one has seen you for days. Where are the others? Where's skipper, "said Marlene slightly worried, because when she mentioned skipper shrugged Kowalski, together with painful gaze.

The penguin thought for a moment and sighed: "Well, come in but be not scared of what you´ll see down there..." And he gave the entrance free so Marlene could climb inside. Kowalski's behavior and comments very scared her. The condition inside the HQ was not very cheering. It was all quite dim and silent. Rico and Private stood with bowed heads around a concrete table, which was the only well lit place in the room.

Kowalski walked after her, but said nothing. The other two seemed to not even notice Marlene. Something was wrong, she felt, especially skipper was missing too, who otherwise alwused to walk around with his coffee cup, giving orders. Marlene walked with slow steps at the table. She felt a cold rush running down her spine. Private now seemed to notice her and turned around. Marlene was terrified, the usually cheerful and lively penguins looked at her with sad eyes and deep edges under the eyes. "Hi Marlene, how are you?" Asked the little flatly. "Um, well ... .. WHAT IS WRONG YOU?" Marlene burst out.

"Shh, not so loud!" Kowalski whispered with a serious look, but then he turned back to the table. Suddenly she heard a totured groan and someone´s hard breathing. "Skipper," said Marlene and rushed to the table. It was worse than she had expected. Skipper laid on the table. He was attached to some medical equipment that she not noticed before because it's so dark in here. The usually strong skipper laid with pained facial expression, breathing heavily. "He is in pain, very severe pain", she thought immediatly. She heard the beeping on the monitor, that skipper's pulse indicated. His heartbeat was very weak and irregular. He seemed to be hardly conscious.


	3. The Beginning

"Kowalski, what happened?" Asked the terrified Otter. The Penguin took a deep breath and sighed: "To be honest, I do not know. We were on a mission and got under attack by strange arrows. Private was about to be hit by one but skipper jumped right in front of him at the last second. ... "Marlene did not notice until now that Skipper had a bandage around his stomach. "It was not that bad at first, the wound was not very deep and I could patch up it without any problems. But the next day he wasnt feeling alright, but he tried to hide it. Then we got into a fight with lobster from Dr. Blowhole and suddenly Skipper collapsed.

We managed to escape, but skipper was getting worse and worse. Although he was regaining consciousness, he could hardly walk. We then abort the mission. On the way home it got worse and worse with him, he got a high fever and severe pain and that I have no idea why, that makes everything worse, "Kowalski said in despair. Now secret was revelated. Skipper was dying and no one knew why, no one could help him.

Now Marlene understood why the penguins where so despaired. Skipper was always strong, he always seemed to be undefeatable. With him, everybody felt more secure, but now the brave penguin laid helpless and miserable on the table. No one knew whether he would survive. "We must do something, guys," Marlene said with a fright. Skipper could somtime really get on her nerves but their good friends at last "We already tried everything possible, that´s why here are so much gear to keep him alive, Marlene." Kowalski said annoyed. "We can do nothing, Marlene. It is hopeless. We already stole everything from the vet. that could help him. "Private said in a desperate tone.

Rico just gave a painful groan. The maniac penguin looked as if he is about to start crying any moment. Marlene felt deep compassion for the penguins. She had never seen such despair. She stepped closer to Skipper. His tortured breathing made her afraid. Gently she touched the flipper of the penguin. He felt very feverish. Skippers chest rose and fell slightly. Private dabbed at his forehead with a damp cloth, while Kowalski made notes on his clipboard, "At least he is stable for hours. His fever is at 104.03 degrees, his heart rate at 30th. His blood pressure is in the very bad, if that's not getting better, he´ll be in coma soon. ... "Muttered Kowalski.


	4. Close to Death

Like Skipper heard Kowalskis comment his condition becomes critical. His heart stopped beating suddendly and the monitor made an eerie whistling sound. Marlene was terrified, and had been pushed pushed aside. Kowalski quickly took his stethoscope and listened Skippers chest with it. His face was tense and horrified. "Private! Fast, breathing mask, "he shouted, and the little penguin waddled away to get it. "Go Rico! Connect, "said Kowalski and pressed it on Skippers beak. "Marlene! Hold the mask firmly to prevent it from falling down, " he ordered.

Kowalski began with a heart massage. The otter was immediately on the spot and pressed the mask on the leaders beak, which was actually too big and because it had been designed for people without a beak. But this didn´t really matter now. Kowalski pressed his flippes on Skippers chest. At regular intervals he pressed hard, which has led to a beeping sound of the heart machine. "Come on, you have to hold out skipper, please. You can´t die. Come on, breathe! "Private shouted desperately and patted the cheek of his leader.

Then suddenly Kowalski felt that Skippers heart began beating again by itself and he stopped the heart massage. Marlene he took off his mask so he could breathe. Kowalski checked the pulse and breathing, and noted everything.

The excitement was over, but the fear for life Skippers increased. "Kowalski, what happened?" Said Marlene out of breath. "His body is getting weaker. I do not know what I could do. I can´t do anything to get him better again ... "sobbed the penguin, and buried his face in his flippers. Then they heard a loud, painful groan.

It came from skipper and the others were with him immediately. "Can you hear me, Skipper?," asked the small private and stroked gently over Skippers chest.

"Private ... ... What happened?" Gasped Skipper weak. "Skipper how are you? Are you in pain? "Asked Kowalski. Skipper closed his eyes and gasped for air. "K-Kowalski what happened to me?" Skipper said in a faint voice. "You had a heart attack, Skipper. You've managed to start your breathing and heartbeating again Now, tell me, how do you feel, "said the tall penguin insistently." Well fine, ah! "Skipper twitched in pain together as he said it.

"What shall we do, skipper? How can we help you? "Private exclaimed excitedly and close to tears. "I do not know. It hurts so much. I can not breathe! "'skipper said in pain. Kowalski immediately drew up his stethoscope and examined skipper again.

"Oh, that does not sound good. Rattling noises in the lungs, "muttered the penguin excited. Skipper coughed and twisted in pain. "Skipper, hang on. I´ll give you morphine, then it will be better. I know you hate shots, but it has to be, "said Kowalski, and took a syringe. Skipper did even not resist once as Kowalski gave him the shot right into the venes of his flipper.

"Everything will be fine skipper. You have to hold on, we are all with you. "Private said to calm skipper. Its leader was breathing heavily and closed his eyes. He felt how Private put his flipper on his stomach to distract him from the injection hie hated so much.

When Kowalski was finished, it took a few minutes to get a result. The pain was eased a little so Skipper could talk more calmly. He tried to sit up but the others had to support him. The penguin was breathing hard, because that was a great effort for him.

"Skipper, are you better now?" Marlene asked nervously. "A little bit maybe. But the only question is how long. I thought I´m going to die, before. "Skipper muttered. He looked quite emaciated, because he had eaten nothing for ages. 'Here, drink a sip before you dehydrate too. Kowalski said in a scientific sound and handed skipper his coffee cup. "

"Thank you for beeing so careing for me. You are the best brothers that I can wish for. Even if I'm obnoxious sometimes, you are always here for me, I´m so glad to have you. "Skipper said sadly. It sounded as if he would want to say goodbye to his friends.


	5. Desperate Hours

That was to much for Private so he got a nervous breakdown. "Please don´t leave us, Skipper. Please. We all need you, my brother. "Private pressed his face against Skippers chest and startet with heatbreaking crying. Also all the other ones had to fight the tears back, but they still had hope that Skipper was not going to die. Night fell and Marlene had to go back into her own habitat. With bitter tears she said goodbye to Skipper because no one knew wheter he would be still alive in the morning. Sadly she laid on her bed but she knew that she would´t get any sleep this night. The Penguins stood guard at Skippers side so nothing could happen to him. Private was the first. He still could not stop crying. Sadly he sat down next to his leader, who had already lost consciousness, as the effect of morphine. He is been a little bit better but just to be secure Kowalski had stolen some more morphine from the vet.

Private stared at the almost motionless skipper. He had always looked up to him and wanted to be so strong and brave as he. But now skipper seemed to be beaten by something that he could not fight alone. Something from inside. The little penguin blamed himself for all of this, because when he had been caught by the arrow he would lie on Skippers place. It should have caught him, but skipper had saved him. Without thinking about it before he had thrown himself to save the boys life.

Private sighed. If it had not been, then skipper would not lie here, but peacefully asleep in his bunk. Alive and healthy. If it had only caught him, then Skipper won´t suffer this pain. Once again, bitter tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt so guilty. "I'm so sorry, Skipper. If I had not been, then you won´t have to die ... "Murmured the little penguin desperately." S-Stop talking such incredible nonsense ... "Privat heard Skippers weak voice. Private looked up, Skipper was awake again.

"But Skipper, if I had not been there, then you should not have to protect me and then this all wouldn´t have happended," the penguin was crying desperately. Skipper smiled gently. "You don´t have to think that at all. You belong to the team as the others do. It could have happened to anybody. I wouldn´t never permit to happen something to you and the other guys. I would rather sacrifice my life before i´m losing one of you. "Skipper said with a sad undertone. He breathed heavily and tried to comfort Private.

The little penguin couldnt take this anymore. He hugged Skipper tightly and just cryed his eyes out. The leader stroked him gently on the back. But even this was associated with pain and he groaned. Private startled. "Skipper, what is wrong? Can I help you? "Asked the little penguin excited.

Skipper shut his eyes in imensely pain and muttered: "Listen, please stop doubting yourself. You're a good boy, you're just as strongly as I, perhaps even stronger. You have the heart at the right place. "Skipper put his flipper on private heart. "You know exactly what you do and I hope live is better to you than me." Skipper said and started to breath in a painful way again. "Kowalski, wake up," said Private and waddled quickly to the bunks, where the others slept more bad than good.

"Kowalski, please. You gotta give Skipper another shot. He´s in so much pain again. Quickly, I can´t take seeing him like that anymore," the small one said excited, and the tall penguin was on the spot. "Oh Skipper, I do not know how long I can still help you ..." Kowalski mumbled nervously and gave Skipper the shot.

After a few minutes his condition returned to normal and he regained consciousness. "Kowalski, you have to take my place in the team. It´s all up to you now. I know you can do it, this team needs a leader ... "Skipper said theatrically. Kowalski was sobbing, not because it was a great honor for him, but it meant that Skipper was going to die soon.

"No, Skipper, I'll do what I can to save you. No one can replace you, "the tall penguin said seriously. "You won´t die. Not on my watch!" He shouted. Private shuddered. He didn´t know if Kowalski meant this as serious as he said. Or this was just the last chance to letting go of the emotional pain. "Alright, lets go on. Private you should try to get some sleep. Don´t take this wrong but you look terrible." Kowalski said in businesslike tone.

The little boy looked to his leader, he knew that was just a fake euphorism by Kowalski to get out of this mourn mood. Private gave Skipper one last tight hug before he went to bed. Because he didn´t know wheter Skipper would be alive tomorrow, so this was his last chance. "Good night Skipper. I hope you´ll feel better tomorrow.

**Note: I know, that´s all really depressing, But I hope you like the story so far. Reviews welcome. XOXO**


	6. The Clue

"Skipper, I'll change your bandage." Muttered Kowalski in a sad tone again after Private went to sleep. He was close to tears, but he would never want Skipper to see him like that. The Penguin helped his leader to sit up so he could change the bandage.

Slowly, he put it around Skippers stomach. But there was something he didn´t expected something frightening. The gunshot wound had adopted a strange dark color and looked very threatening. "Skipper lay down again. I have to take a look at this. "Kowalski said, horrified, and pressed Skipper gently back on the table.

Then he began to lift up some of Skippers feathers to take a look at his skin. It became more and more weird. The dark color seems to expand up to Skippers heart. Now Kowalski knew what was going on. "Poison, Skipper. You have been poisoned. I am sure that there was poison on the arrow tips. They don´t want just to shoot you anyway, they wanted to get this poison somehow into you body. This all makes sense. "said the scientist. "F-Fine. And what can we do about it? "Skipper said in a faint voice.

"Well, if I figure out what kind of poison it is, I could make an antidote, maybe. But just when the poisoning has not progressed too far. "Kowalski said, and shuddered. The fact that Skipper already had a heart attack, made the impression that it would be too late. But Kowalski didn´t want to think about that.

Now he was in his element. A scientific puzzle. "I´ll do what I can, but I need a blood sample from you. I'll wake the others so that they can take care of you. "Kowalski said quickly, because there was no time to lose. "Private, Rico. Get up, "said the penguin excited. But since the two have barely slept anyway, they were instantly awake.

"What's going on. What happened? "Private asked excitedly. "Yes, I think I could save Skipper. You'll just be patiened, and watch with him until I'm finished, okay?" Kowalski said quickly. He took the syringe with which he had already injected the morphine. "Skipper, I'll need the blood straight from your heart to create an exact diagnosis." Kowalski said.

"Private, Rico you have to keep him down because it´s going to be very painful. But don´t be afraid I´ll do it as fast as I can." The three gathered around their leader. Rico grabbed Skippers feet so that he could not move and Private sat down on Skippers belly to hold his flippers tightly.

Skippers desperate look at him gave Private a painful sting. "Okay, take a deep breath and relax Skipper." Kowalski said nervous and searched the right place where he was going to stick the needle into Skippers chest. Then everything went very quicky. Kowalski stabbed the needle into the leaders heart which lead to incredible pain. "Hurry up, man, please!" Skipper cried out loud.

Skipper was breathing convulsively, until Kowalski pulled the needle out again. He looked at the barrel of the syringe, which was now filled with blood. "How are you? Everything okay? "said the penguin worried.

"I´m fine, now try to find a cure, please! "Skipper pleaded with pain. His condition had again deteriorated drastically. Kowalski looked at him and waddled confident into his lab to begin the investigation.

Private and Rico remained with Skipper, who desperately pressed his flippers on his heart. The little boy put his flippers on his brave leader and said, "You have to hold on. Kowalski will make it. You will get well, I promise. "Even private had gained new confidence.

Now the hours went there. Skippers condition had not improved again, even after Kowalski gave him a third time and higher doses of morphine. Private and Rico were the whole time with him. Kowalski had retired to his lab to create an antidote, but there was nothing hear from him for hours. The penguins left him alone because he had to concentrate so much and he also had to hurry. They didn´t wanted to disturb him.

Skipper had dozed off what apparently was a sideeffect of the morphine. Although he was in pain. Private had brought him his blanket from the bunk and wrapped him up with it so he didn´t freeze.

Rico fell asleep, after all, was all too much for them. Only private couldn´t sleep and he didn´t even want to. He wanted to look after its leader and be with him in case something should happen.


	7. Hope?

But in the early morning hours he finally has fallen asleep. Private had been leaning against skippers belly until he had been woke up by a loud noise. "What happened?" asked the little penguin. The noise seemed to come from Kowalski's lab. Private jumped up and ran to his lab to see if everything was okay.

But nothing was okay. "I can not do it, I just can not," growled Kowalski and buried his face in his flippers. "What is it?" Private asked cautiously. "Private, what do you want here? Can´t you see that I´m busy? "Kowalski said angrily. The little boy shrank back and made a terrified face.

The tall penguin noticed immediately that he had overreacted. "Sorry, Private. I can´t seem to decipher the composition of the poison. I do not know what that is. I just know that Skipper hasn´t got much time left. The poison attacked his internal organs. Especially the heart and lungs. If I don´t have an idea soon, then his heart will fail again, or his lungs will collapse. It would certainly be a painful and cruel death. "Kowalski said sadly.

" I know you can do it. You´ll make it. Your ideas have never let you down! "Said Private seriously. "Yes, but I need more time and Skipper has not much time left. I will do my best, after all this is about Skippers life. "Kowalski said bitterly.

The small private turned away sadly and went back to Skipper. Kowalski's words were just to true. At some times also had to deny their luck. But why now? The little boy looked to Skipper, who was asleep, breathing heavily. He could not believe it, that he wouldn´t be no longer be their leader soon. He didn´t even dare to imagine how it would go on without skipper.

The morning dawned. Kowalski has been in his lab all night. Private heard as the birds began to chirp. "How can you now be so happy?" Growled the little penguin. There was a knock at the entrance and private ran fast. "Who's there?" He asked. "It´s me, Marlene. Come on, let me inside. "he heard the voice of the otter. He opened the door to let Marlene in. She looked really tired. "Have you not slept, too?" Asked the little penguin. "Do I look like this. I couldn´t get just a blast of sleep. "Said Marlene. "And how is he?" She asked.

"Well nothing changed so far. But Kowalski has figured out what makes Skipper so sick. He says that he has been poisoned, "said Private to bring her up to date. She did not know what to make of it. Was that a good or bad news? "The problem is that Kowalski can´t identify the poison He has been working feverishly on an antidote all night. "said the boy.

Rico now woke up too. He also seemed to have slept poorly. "monin". he grunted when he went to the bathroom. They heard a faint moan, Skipper woke up again. Quickly both ran to him to see how he is. "Skipper, how are you. Could to sleep a bit?" "Private asked. "I don´t know if i was sleeping. I think I was just unconscious. Probably this was due to the overdose of morphine. Is there already something new from Kowalski? "Skipper asked weakly. "What? How much morphine has he got already, "said Marlene horrified. "A total of three injections. The third dose was slightly higher. I know that this is quite dangerous, but what choise did we have? After Kowalski had taken the blood sample, the pain became worse and worse. I guess that also matters at the spot where he had taken his blood. In fact he had to stick the needle into Skippers heart to get it. "Said Private. "Y-Yes that was really bad. I thought he would pierce me. "Muttered Skipper.

" Yes, baby, "they suddenly heard from the lab. All of them made an internal air jump. Kowalski had finally figured out something. A few seconds later, the Penguins came back with a grin from his laboratory. "Have you found anything?" asked Marlene and Private. Even Skipper seemed to be a little bit relieved. "Well, I didn´t find an antidote. But I could break down the components of the venom and partially identify it. I have created a buffer to stem the largely poisoning. But the part that I could not identify will make further rage in your body. But we now have more time and you can recover yourself, Skipper. I think we will soon have another mission. But everything else is classified. "Kowalski said content.

The others stared at him in surprise, what did he mean classified'? Without another word he went to Skipper and reached for the syringe, and the leader snapped after air. Kowalski filled the syringe with the buffer, and turned to Skipper. "But I´ll have to inject it into your heart again, so that the buffer quickly spread from there, okay? Once you will overcome it. "Kowalski said. Skipper sighed: "What are you waiting for?"

The science penguin nodded to the others that they should hold Skipper. And the same torture began again. "Okay, breathe deeply, Skipper, deeply and relax." Kowalski said. The leader closed his eyes, while Kowalski stabbed the needle into his chest. He held his breath in but after a few seconds everything was over. "So now we have to wait a while until it works. Skipper. But you need to tell me when you don´t feel well. "Kowalski said seriously. Skipper laid still, breathing heavily, but he felt like a warm feeling spread through his body. The most pleasant feeling for days.

Kowalski's medicine seemed to work. "Maybe you should sleep a little until the drug works properly." Said the small private and watched Kowalski. "Yes, that's a good idea, and you also can recover a bit. Try to sleep, Skipper. "" Okay, I'll try. "Skipper said, turning gently to one side. Private him pulled his blanket up to his neck, so he has it pretty warm.

After a few minutes Skipper was finally asleep. Kowalski wrote some notes on his clipboard. "Everything is fine so far. I think he is not in emergency anymore, for now. "The other penguins were so relieved, that Skipper is feeling better again. The last few days seemed to be only like a terrible nightmare now.

Kowalski yawned and stretched. He was deadly tired. "Maybe you should also lay down a little, after all you worked all night feverishly. You will also need your sleep. If something unexpected should happen, we´ll wake you, okay? "Said Private. "Thanks, kid. This is a great idea. "Kowalski said with a satisfied and grateful smile.

Actually, he would have never admitted that he would soon fall over from exhaustion, Privates idea was a perfect match. He wrote on a final note, and waddled slowly to the bunks and lay down. Within seconds he was asleep.

"And what are we going to do now," said Marlene to small Private. "No idea, we first should be happy that everything found a good end in any case. Also, I'm starving. "With these words he waddled to the fridge and grabbed a couple of fish for him, Marlene and Rico.

Silently they sat down and had breakfast. And again they looked up to Skipper who just got the necessary sleep. Just thinking about how much he suffered the last few days gave Private a painful sting into his stomach. His guilt feelings weren´t gone yet, but he wanted to concentrate on something else.

What exactly meant Kowalski when he said classified? What did he discover. Maybe something that he could tell just Skipper or something he couldn´t tell in front of Marlene. Perhaps that was Dr. Blowhole´s plan, to distract the penguins by poisoning Skipper from a very devious plan. Private thought to know what Kowalski tried to keep secret.

Marlene noticed that Privat was lost in his thoughts but she didn´t want to interupt him. Hours passed and the three decided to play cards. It was almost evening, as Kowalski woke up. He yawned widely and joined others. Skipper still slept soundly and did not seem to give the impression that he would wake up in the next few hours. Private slowly began to worry, but Kowalski said that that would be normal after such a great physical effort.

It was night, and Marlene left the HQ. This time with more cheerful thoughts. The penguins were sitting together for hours but no one was able to talk. But there was one question that burst out of Private after Marlene left. "Kowalski, what did you actually mean with classified this morning? asked the little man. "Well, I could not tell you that in front of Marlene but I think that all was a targeted attack on Skipper.

I think that Blowhole has planned something evil. And someone, sly and evil has helped him. I'm pretty sure, because I don´t think that the annoying dolphin get such cruel ideas on his own. I think that someone devious in the backround has all the strings in his hand. "Said the penguin.

"But who could hate Skipper so much that he wants to see him die so painfully?" Private asked curiously at Kowalski's response. "Don´t you think about anybody?," said Kowalski, which all seemed to be clear to him. "What's the bigest secret Skipper has?" Slowly the little penguin got an idea. "You mean, the Danes?" "Yep, and I think the thing is not over. And I bet my lab that they already noticed that Skipper´s still alive and I´m pretty sure they would try to kill him again. "Said Kowalski and Rico seemed to have understood and nodded approvingly.

"But that means that skipper is still not out of danger, right?" Private said in an anxious tone. "I'm afraid thats true. But you forgot one thing, he has us who keep an eye on him. No matter what happens.

The next time he will not be fighting anyway. So he needs our protection more than ever. "Said the tall penguin bitter." What do mean that he won´t fight the next time? "Private asked naively. "Now just think. He almost died. The poison has attacked his heart and lungs. Until his body repaired the damage itself if he can repair it, it can take weeks. And you know that the buffer only blocked the poison, it doesn´t let it disappear, however. The stuff still rages in his body, only slowed. And so the Danes come back into the game. I believe that they have produced the poison. And the fact that I can not fully analyze it must be another part of their plan. I'm sure they expect us to go after them to find the missing piece to create an antidote. "Kowalski rattled it all down so quickly that private took a few seconds to understand. "Then it is not over yet?" Kowalski shook his head sadly. The three looked desperatly to Skipper who was still passed out. The next few minutes no one said anything. Everyone understood now in how much trouble they´re in now.

**Note: This is a longer chapter because i decided to cut a few chapters togheter, so the story won´t be so long ( I´ll be the full story anyway). Please review. Thx XOXO**

**Next chapter is coming up very soon. (Maybe even today)**


	8. Dark Awakening

**At midnight, Skipper finally woke up. The others were immediately up to look how he is. Kowalski started to run any medical checks he could do. "Hey, Skipper. ..." Private said gently. "How do you feel?" But Skipper couln´t answer yet. He was still very weak. "Give him a few minutes, Private" said Kowalski. Skipper then closed his eyes again. "Skipper, you can hear me?" Private cried in panic. The leader nodded weakly, but said nothing. **

**The little penguin could hear his heavy breathing and was very worried. "Guys, how long have I´ve been sleeping?" Mumbled Skipper weak after a few minutes. "Almost a day," said Kowalski. "How you feel? Do you feel sick or dizzy? "" No idea. I feel quite dizzy but I think I'm doing much better than yesterday. Your buffer has worked. "Said the leader, and sat up with Rico´s help." The dizziness is clearly a effect from you´ve been sleeping so long. "Kowalski said factually. "Have you figured out something new?" Skipper said in a slightly stronger voice. "Yes indeed, but it is only a theory." Answered the tall penguin. The leader was shocked after Kowalski had explained his theory. For Skipper everything was so clear now. "We gotta find out what these guys are up to," he shouted and jumped up quickly. **

**Too quickly. He blacked out and he collapsed again. Private caught him before he landed on the floor. "Slowly Skipper, you're still pretty weak. It will take a while before you're halfway ready to get up this fast. "Kowalski said. The leader looked sadly at the floor. He had never felt so helpless. "Don´t worry, we´ll take care of you." Private said to cheer him up, but this did not help much. Together with Rico he heaved skipper back on the table. "You have to take it slow if you want to recover yourself properly." Kowalski said. "You always have to remember one thing. The poison is still in you. It might strike again at any time and that could be even a much serious disaster than it is already. "These words gave Skipper a reason to think and he lay down again without protest. "All right. As long as I'm out of action, you will lead the team, Kowalski. "Skipper said in a bitter voice. It was not the fact that Skipper didn´t trust the scientist blindly, but rather the fear of what could happen when he isn´t ready to react. Private waddled to the fridge to get Skipper something to eat, because he hasn´t got a blast of food since this whole trouble started . After the leader had eaten his meal he got very tired, but a normal tiredness. "Guys, come on we go to sleep." Skipper yawned, and waddled along with the other to their bunks.**

**The next day, the penguins woke up at noon. Skipper was still asleep when the others were already awake. "Let him sleep, he´ll need it to recover." Kowalski said, and started to eat his breakfast that Alice had thrown them into the habitat. This was the first time in days that the three had come out from their HQ. But nothing has changed since they were hiding. King Julien and the others were all still the same. No one else knew about their crisis. And it should remain so.**

**But after two days, their camouflage was about to be blown up when King Julien wanted to borrow a knife for cutting his fruits. Totally unexpected he burst into the HQ with Mort and Maurice following him. "Halloo, my favorite neighbors." Trilled the lemur loud. Skipper slept the whole time and heard nothing. "Where´s your annoying bossy penguin?" Said the King who notice Skipper´s absence because Skipper would have kicked him out immediately. "Uh ..." began Kowalski. "Skipper's sick. He has the flu and therefore you should also disappear quickly, so you do not even contagious. "Kowalski said quickly. King Julien did not seem to get it. But Maurice knew immediately. "Your Majesty, if it infects you, then you won´t be able to dance for a while." Maurice said to his King.**

**No sooner had he finished Julien left again by the hatch. He won´t risk to catch something that it would keep him away from dancing. Kowalski's look let Maurice understand that they should not come around for the next time. He nodded and left, along with Mort. "Well, saved. Great idea, Kowalski. "Said Private easier. They had to keep everything classified, because who knew what else could happen. At evening Skipper finally woke up from a very long rest. Every sinlge day he regained more strengh again. Also Marlene came around sometimes to look after his condition. But she didn.´t had any idea of the penguins plans.**

**Skipper was already halfway an his feet again. He brooded constantly about what the Danes wanted from him. The thing was completed as Hans had turned up here, thought the penguin. Or was anyone else behind it? Who wanted to see him dead? Skipper had no answer. So he had to go through his memories again and pay attention to every detail. He needed absolute silence for remembering his own past which he wanted to forget so much. So laid in his bunk listening to music and tried to focus on any clue in his memories that would explain why this all happened to him. He thought of all that had happened in his younger years. But who could hate him so much that he wanted to kill him. He thought all things were over since Hans visited him a few months ago. But who else was involved in the matter? His old comrades Manfredi Johnnson he had lost in Ecuador, but that was just before he came to Denmark. **

**At that time he was alone and had to fight for his survival all alone. Skipper sighed. He also didn´t know how Dr. Blowhole got involved. This resulted in no sense at all. Kowalski's first theory sounds perfectly plausible, but there where a lot of missing pieces.**

**The leader forced himself to remember his terrible past while listening to a dark Heavy Metal song he loved so much, when he was younger. Private and Rico wondered why Skipper was so quiet for hours. "He has to think. He tries to figure out who could have done this to him. Leave him alone so he can concentrate. "Kowalski said and messed around with his gear.**

**But as longer Skipper remained in his thougth so he realized that he was not what he´s like to be now. He did such incredible wrong things and he hurt a lot of other animals. Then he remembered a child. He had fought against the Danes. It was a fight to the death. But in the end he had won. He remembered how the penguin baby had been crying. But Skipper was so ruthless and yet roused by the fight that he had no further attention to it. That was years ago, and he wondered what happened to the little penguin child. Now he was all clear. The child has to be it. The cute little baby wanted to take revenge on him, because he had killed his father.**

**He even remembered the name of the penguin child. Jan. Jack was his father and Hans´ older brother. Skippers heart was pounding in excitement. Why he was not immediately come to this? Now he knew who wanted his death. So this was the revenge for Jan's father, Hans was just a spy on him. He probably told Jan where the penguins were staying. But how Dr. Blowhole got into this whole story he didn´t knew.**


	9. A terrible Secret

After this harrowing realization skipper was quite nervous. He didn´t know how he could tell the others. Although it has been self defence, but a little sense of honor was already there. He had no idea how he could tell Private this horrible story because the boy seemed to wanna become like Skipper. The leader sat up and put on his headphones to the side. Sadly he looked at the ground, which the other penguins noticed immediately. "Skipper, you´re okay?" asked Private who was so sensitive that felt everytime when the leaders mood was changing. He decided to talk to Kowalski first and listen to his opinion.

Skipper took a deep breath and jumped to his feet. "Kowalski, come on. I need to tell you something. "Ordered Skipper. Private and Rico also turned to leave. "Hold on guys, he said ´Kowalski´ so that meant just me, okay?" Said the tall penguin, pointing to himself. "He's right boys. So you just waiting here until the meeting is over, all right. "Skipper said acidly. Sadly, the two remained and Skipper and Kowalski went back to the lab. "Do you think that Skipper has figured out something," asked Private Rico. He just shrugged his shoulders and gave a few undefined sounds. "Have you remembered anything important?" Kowalski asked curiously. Skipper sighed. "Sit down. I gotta tell you something and that has no happy ending, "the penguin said depressed. "Okay ..." said Kowalski surprised by Skipper´s strange behavior. "So what I'm telling you right now, I still have not told to anyone." Skipper began theatrical. "I need to tell you the story that happened at that time in Denmark which I can´t hide any longer. Especially not now.

So, you know, at that time I lost my old comrades in Ecuador. After that I was all alone, I had no one, I could trust. I managed to sneak on a plane, so I got away from Ecuador. I didn´t care where I´d arrive I just wanted to escape. I was still very young, s about Private´s age. I had no idea where I'd end. So, I flew and landed in Denmark. I didn´t knew anyone. Alone I went through the streets until I passed a zoo. I thought that I could find someone who could help me. Some of the animals were very kind to me, but when I told them my story, they were shocked. Also I have to tell you this before I continue. Back in Ecuador, I left my friends when we´ve been attacked by piranias. Because of my cowardice, I have lost my old friends ... "Skipper took a break, so Kowalski got time to speak.

" Skipper, I don´t know what to say. This is terrible. But you were young and didn´tt know what you did. You have definitely changed, for sure. "Kowalski said in a sober tone. Skipper did not know how he should interpret his reaction and told on. "As I told the animals my story they got very upset and disappointed. With them was a serious crime to let his friends down and so they didn´t want me to stay with them. But I didn´t accept this and tried to suppress them by force. The former king in the zoo was a penguin named Jack. He and his brother Hans, yes, exactly the Hans who had visited us a few months ago, ruled their kingdom very strict. Any infringement of their rules had lifelong banishment or torture to follow. But I did not care. I also wanted them to impose my will. So they caught with me and tortured me. For days.

But I didn´t give up until I managed to escape their clutches." Skipper made a sad face, as if whe would suffer the same pain again. Kowalski listened intently. He didn´t expect such a terrifying story from him. He´d always die the right thing and used violence just when absolutely necessary. So how could he have been so violent and angry? Skipper continued. "When I escaped from them was that they were after me, of course. But they didn´t get me. I had to hide in the zoo, because they were looking everywhere for me outside. After a while I got sick of hiding. I went to Jack and challenged him to a fight to the death. The winner should then rule over the zoo. On the day of the fight and Jack's wife and his young son were present, as well as Hans, who didn´t want to miss this. It was sunset when the fight began. We attacked each other like wild monsters, completely out of control. Jack had got me a few times, but I was young, I was fast and he was older and slower. I took his age to my advantage.

But despite everything, he was a strong enemy. We fought for hours and none had given in so far. But suddenly Hans attacked me from behind and killed me almost. I still can remember exactly the nasty grin that he gave his brother, when I´ve been lying on the ground, seriously injured. And I got this incredible rage I couldn´t resist. All the accumulated pain of the past weeks and months was up inside me like high boiling water. Also, my grief for my dead comrades made me mad. Then everything happened so quickly, it was like an adrenaline rush. When Jack turned around, I jumped up with a last effort and slammed. My blow broke his neck. When he went down while I actually didn´t even know what I´ve done.

I didn´t want this to happen. I can still remember clearly the shocked faces from Hans and Jack's wife. The baby was crying. But I didn´t even noticed this. It was like a trance, like a rush. After I had calmed down and realized what happened, I fled immediately, of course. I managed to get to airport and took the first plane to the States. But since that I didn´t know where to go. I was feeling like a zombie and afraid of what I´ve. I had nightmares for weeks until I didn´t dare to sleep. I just drank coffee and energy drinks to keep myself awayke. But that was all too much for me. I remember one night I was chased by the street skaters in New York. I barely managed to escape them, but the nights of sleep deprivation gave my body and my soul the rest. I just collapsed. I thought I was dead until I heard voices again.

They said something about an animal hospital and the zoo. Someone had found me and brought me to the vet, who examined me. At far as I can remember was, that the doctor said that I would either recover myself or die. Then they sent me to the zoo. I was fighting for my survival, because I wanted to start a new life. I didn´t wanna be that monster anymore so I forced my body to get out of this coma. The first thing I´ve seen when I regained consiousness that I was lying on our island and you three standing around me. My long-missing brothers. So the only one who could want to have me dead is Jan. He wants to kill me because I killed his father. Do you understand now? ... "Skipper finished the story with tears in his eyes.

Kowalski also was about to cry. The story explained everything. He never had the slightest idea what Skipper had to go through to go back to them. They didn´t see him for two years after he left Anctarctica Kowalski also remembered that day when Skipper was brought into their habitat by Alice. He was weak and barely alive. They were really taking care of him until he was healthy again. Their lost friend. Skipper stared absently at the stone table and waited for Kowalski's comment, but he didn´t know what he should say. "Skipper, I didn´t ... I had no idea that you have such a terrible past. And what you did was completely wrong. But you live in the here and now, and we will be always on you side, no matter what has been. Your story is really touching. But you´re a better penguin now and that´s the only thing that matters. I think the others are also in my opinion." Kowalski said in awe. These words of encouragement were the last reaction Skipper had expected. He stared at the tall penguin and was so relieved. Only the last few days have shown him what great friends he has although his finally revelated dark secret. "Thanks." Skipper said. Kowalski stood up and hugged Skipper tightly. "You don´t need to be ashamed of anything. We all make mistakes and we were all young and stupid. But that failures are making us stronger. Skipper took a deep breath. "Well, I gonna tell the others what happened, so they know who want to have this cruel revenge on me."

Both left the lab. Private and Rico were so excitet of what Skipper was about to tell them. They were pretty shocked, when he finished his story but they reacted exactly like Kowalski did. They said the same encouraging words to cheer him up. After all they all had been just glad that he survived the Denmark incident. So now the secret was revelated, they gotta carry on with a plan to get the poison out of Skippers body.


	10. Surprise

Only about an hour after he had told the other his story the TV turned on by itself suddenly. The penguins were very frightened when they recognized a strangely distorted picture on the screen. Fragments of words echoed through their habitat. It took a few long lasting seconds, until the picture became clearer on TV. Suddenly Dr. Blowhole appeared in the picture. Skipper threw himself immediately behind the concrete table so no one could see him. Kowalski looked surprised at him. The leaders reacted quickly and grabbed the clipboard of the scientist and started writing down something. When he had finished he showed his message to Kowalski. "Tell him that I would be death. Makes him clear that he had won. Then we have a small advantage on our side and may be able to get more information. Kowalski immediately understood and gave the other two a sign that they should say nothing.

"Well, penguins, I see you've made it back in your HQ." Cackled the dolphin. "Yes, you monster, because of you we have lost Skipper. What have you done to him? "Kowalski said angrily. His acting talent deserved an Oscar, Skipper thought and prayed that Rico and Private got the plan to. "Y-Yes, how could you. You let him die in agony. "Wept Private with tears streaming down his feathery face. Skipper could kiss both of them for this perfect acting but something started to worry him. For a few minutes he felt a strange stinging pain in his chest. The poison was raging inside him again, but he hoped that Kowalski would finally get to know more about it now. "Yes, it´s a tragedy. But now we are finally rid of him, the annoying penguin "laughed Dr. Blowhole cruelly. Private gave his crying even more power and acted as if he would collapse with grief.

Rico caught him and pretended to comfort him. "I just wanna know one thing, you demon. How?, "said Kowalski angry. The dolphin was laughing. "Oh, you couldn´t have saved him anyway. This poison, we have developed is something very special. Just so you know, I´ve been having the antidote with me all the time. But it is already too late anyway. Just tell me one thing Kowalski, how long did he suffer until his heart failed, "asked Dr. Blowhole malicious. "About a day after we had returned. But we will have revenge for him, believe me. "Said the tall penguin dramatically. "I don´t think so. You´re completely helpless without your leader. Small fish, we left to polish off. "Laughed the dolphin." Then you had help so? "Said Kowalski, who noticed the 'we' previously.

Now Dr. Blowhole realized that he´d told to much and shut up. He quickly changed the theme. "So, your leader had a pretty painful death?," he said with underhanded dolphin grin. Suddenly Kowalski went to the hiding Skipper. He winked at him briefly, but to understand and dragged him in front of the TV, so that Dr. Blowhole could see him. Skipper set up a pain-stricken face and tried not to breathe, so he looked pretty dead. Like a wet sack he fell to the ground again, without any motion.

That seemes to convince the dolphin, because he didn´t ask further. "Well if you try to get your revenge you´ll die!" Dr. Blowhole said this in a diabolical sound. Kowalski sighed. "Yes. I think we´re beaten. What does it actually matter? Even if we try, Skipper won´t be alive again. "With a last cruel laugh, dolphin disappeared from the screen and it became quite silent in the penguin´s habitat. They waited for a few minutes before Kowalski told Private to pull the plug from the TV, so that Dr. Blowhole could not hack again. "We did it," said private reliefed and wiped his eyes. He and Rico gave each other high fives. "Yes, the idiot actually believes that you are dead, Skipper ... .. Skipper? "Kowalski noticed that something was wrong. The leader was still lying on the floor, breathing heavily.

The pain was getting worse again. He wanted to ignore it at first, but it were too strong. "Skipper, you´re okay?" asked Kowalski. "Nothing, I´m fine. Ah ... "stammered skipper and pressed his flippers on his chest. "Private, help me carry him to his bed." Kowalski said. The little boy was immediately up to help and together they dragged Skipper to bunk. Kowalski immediately took his medical equipment that he hasn´t needed for days as Skipper was getting better. "Skipper hold on. This may be a small relapse. It won´t last long. Take a deep breath. "Kowalski said, and pressed his stethoscope on his leader's chest. Kowalski mime darkened. "I'll give another shot of the buffer so the pain will stop. Now we know who has the antidote. "Said the tall penguin and waddled quickly to the lab.

After a few minutes he came back with a syringe, which he quickly injected into the vene of Skipper´s flipper. It took a few minutes until it worked but the pain was getting easier and the leader remained in his falling asleeep. The others were glad it worked so well, because they wouldn´t definitely not live through those days again when Skipper had to fight death in agony. The night went by quickly. Skippers team was knew that he did not have much time left. Kowalski brooded constantly about how to find Dr. Blowhole. But he had an idea. The Penguins conected his computer to the TV and tried to track the singal from the dolphin. Kowalski was extremely concentrated, and none of the others dared to say anything.

After about ten minutes the excitement was over, and then the computer showed where the signal came from, which was also a great shock to the penguins. Denmark. Kowalski held his breath. How should he tell Skipper? After he´d told his story, he was very depressed. And now he´s to go back to the hell he escaped from?

The next morning Skipper awoke with a strange feeling. Something told him that something was wrong. His team was still in the bunks. With a stinging headache he jumped on his feet to wake his friends. The penguin heard a loud thunder storm outside. Just the perfect weather to make his uneasy feeling grew stronger. The three all looked very sad, but not because of the bad weather. The atmosphere in the penguin habitat was spooky. Skipper did not even know why the others were so weird. "Guys, what´s wrong with you?" Said the leader. "Skipper, we have to tell you something. That you won´t like to hear. "Kowalski said carefully, and told him what they figured out last night. Skipper could not belive this, it was like a punch right into stomach. The others waited anxiously for a reaction from him, but he was petrified.

Just after a few minutes after he the shock was gone, he was able to talk again. "Kowalski, you're saying that I should return to the terrible place of my dark past, otherwise I will die," said the leader stunned. The great penguin nodded and Skipper imagined the disaster that would expect them. But he had no other choice. "All right boys , prepare to go on a long journey." Skipper said, trying to sound confident as possible, which he hardly succeeded. Kowalski immediately grabbed his computer and checked the Internet, when the next flight to Denmark left. "Skipper, tomorrow morning at nine." Said the scientist. Skipper nodded and sighed. "All right, men. Morning at nine is the deadline. It's the best you pack your bags, now."

The next morning all four ran quickly around to make last preperations. They didn´t know when and whether they would ever ever return. Rico swallowed all the weapons, the HQ had to offer. When everything was ready, the Penguins looked around their home. They had the strange feeling that they would never see it again. It was quite early when they left. A cold night had laid a thick fog over the city, so it was easier for them not to be seen. On the main road outside the zoo, they attacked a taxi driver abruptly and took his car to get to JFK. The sky was still cloudy and it was about to rain. Quick and nimble, they crept through the terminals of the airport without been seen.

Kowalski kept looking at the signs around him to lead them to the right plane. When they finally arrived the human luggage was about to be packed into the plane. Quick as lightning they blend with the suitcases and bags. Nobody would notice them inside the trunk. When everything was stowed in the penguins tried to make it more comfortable within the luggage. They noticed how the plane drove on the runway. It accelerated fast until it was finally in the air. The four were quite relieved. At least the first part of the trip had gone without any problems.


	11. Straight to Hell

_**The flight lasted, according to Kowalski's analysis, several hours. It was night and everyone was very tired. Skipper decided that all should get some sleep. That was easier said than done. After penguins built a small camp with suitcases and bags they tried to get some rest. Skipper laid there and pondered, he couldn´t sleep at all. He was afraid of what could happen in Denmark. After the others were asleep, he sat up and began to make plans in the dark. But the more he thought, the more hopeless and gloomy became his thoughts. What´d happen if they wouldn´t get the antidote in time.**_

_**How would the team carry on without him? Skipper was hated the idea of risking his friends life just to save himself. If I just died when my heart failed then the others wouldn´t get into this mess , "thought the leader. Private woke up because he could not really sleep. The concerns he had made him crazy. He opened his eyes and saw skipper with a desperate look sitting in the corner. He quickly got up and went to ask him what's going on. "Skipper, you okay? Can´t you sleep too?, "asked the little penguin worried. The leader nodded and continued staring at the floor. Private sat down beside him. "I know you're afraid of what could happen to us. I see it in your face. Don´t deny it." Private said sympathetically. Skipper sigh, he could not fool him. "Private, do you actually know in what danger we´re getting into? We waddle right into a trap and all because of me. I don´t wanna lose anyone of you. "Skipper said sadly." Oh, we do this "said Private pretending to be cheerfully, what actually didn´t work at all "We accomplished so much dangerous mission toghter. We´ll be always at your side, Skipper"" Private, you're too trusting, you don´t know what these Danes are capable of. Even I don´t know. The only thing we know is that Dr. Blowhole has a pact with anyone of the Denes, probably Jan. Everything else is just speculation." Skipper said desperately. "Come on, kid, you have to sleep a bit. We will need our strength tomorrow. "Skipper said, but when he said that private was dozing already. He was leaning his head on Skippers stomach. The leader smiled gently and tried to sleep a bit, as well.**_

_**After skipper had finally fallen asleep, he dreamed of all, what could happen to the four. He saw his friends caught and tortured. He could do nothing to free them. In the background, sounded diabolical laughter. Skipper couldn´t move, not even speak. He could only watch his friends suffering. Private wept in pain. Mental and physical pain. The leader had lost all feelings in his body. Was he already dead?**_

_**And what he saw was the last thing he should have seen in this world? Skipper tried to scream to get attention. But he failed. He was really dead. Everything felt so real. He felt all the pain that the others were feeling all collected inside his body and ten times worse. Was this the punishment for what he had done wrong? Skipper screamed again. Louder and louder. But no one could hear him. Desperate, he gave up. Gave up himself and the rest of the world. He was completely helpless until he heard a voice far away. "Skipper, wake up, it's over. Skipper! "said a familiar voice.**_

_**Slowly, he could open his eyes. He saw the vague outlines of his friends who were worried about him. After a few seconds everything became clearer. He felt exhausted and drained. The dream had robbed him the last remaining hope to which he had clung desperately for days. "Skipper, it's okay." he heard Private saying. Apparently he had cried in his sleep. "Guys he´s waking up." Kowalski said, relieved. Skipper groaned and tried to sit up. "Hey, what happened? You screamed and cried. We tried to wake up but you were passed out completely. It was like a fever dream. "Said the tall penguin, which seemed to make a serious concern. "No idea, it was a nightmare. I wasn´t able to wake up at all. It was terrible. Like a dark foreboding. "Muttered Skipper. He was very shaky and weak. "Well, at least it's over now. You really scared us "Said the small private relieved and patted him on the back**_

_**About half an hour after the terrible awakening the penguins landed in Denmark. From now on, extreme caution was necessary. When the luggage was unloaded, the four quickly whisked off the plane and sneaked out the airport. Now they were faced with a new riddle. They didn´t know where there was the zoo. They had no plan, but tried to stay focused. They went downtown first. For hours they were lost on the streets of Denmark. Night fell and Skipper knew that would be no to find anything today. They seached a shelter to spend the night. It was very cold because it was winter in Denmark. Softly the snowflakes fell on the ground and covered it under a white blanket. Kowalski made a small campfire in the shaft they were hiding in but it was still icy cold. No one felt like talking. Alternately, one of them kept watch, so the others could sleep a little bit. Closely pressed together, trying to warm each other. After Rico had done his first shift, it was Kowalski to go on recon. He was lost in thoughts staring at the flames of the campfire. After a while he took out his little computer. But suddenly Dr. Blowhole appeared on the monitor and Kowalski got a huge shock. **_

_**"So, you really come to Denmark to take your vengance. How foolish. You don´t know where I´m hiding in this big city. But I'll give you a hint. The place where we hide is located at the cities shore. But I know that you already suspect, what could be that. So I'm looking forward to seeing you soon so I can destroy you." with a cruel laugh dolphin disappeared again and Kowalski immediately woke the other penguins.**_

_**After the scientists had informed the others, he wondered where they could be hiding. "Hhm, on the shores of the city? Surely there are also boats. Maybe he is on a ship? "Said Private courageously. "No, I think that the maniac is hiding in one of the many warehouses. They're pretty scary, and also the ideal hiding place. "Kowalski said confidently. Skipper nodded silently. He got in a painful sting into his chest. Now it´s about time to face his arch-enemies. He took a deep breath and said, "Come on then, boys. It is time to confront destiny. "He grabbed the last remaining of confidence in this sentence. **_

_**The street leading to the port was not hard to find. Although it was night, some people were still out on the streets. The area was pretty shabby. On some street corners, there were grim-looking bars and pubs. Throbbing music echoed into the deep black night. At least it had stopped snowing. After 30 minutes they arrived their destination. The sound of the sea could be heard quite clearly now. Skipper considerd this noise very threatening. Soon they could see the shore. Jet black to the horizon, it retreated. It was so dark, so the waves couldn´t even been seen but just heard. Skipper felt his scare even physikally or was this feeling something else? A sudden pain forced him to the ground. "Skipper, you´re alright?" asked Kowalski conerned.**_

_**But the leader couldn´t answer, because the pain was too strong. Kowalski reacted quickly, "Rico, the buffer, stat!" A few seconds later, Rico choked up the syringe filled with the buffer. Without any word Kowalski rammed the needle into Skippers chest. The leader was breathing heavily, but he felt the pain subsided. "So, that's it, that was the last drop of the buffer. From now on I can´t help you anymore. Let's hope that we can quickly find the antidote. "Kowalski said soberly.**_

_**That was skipper last chance. They had to act fast. Skipper managed to get up on his feet only with support of his friends. For a fight he would be too weak, so he had to put his life onto the flippers of his friends. After they were ready to go further, they came past some warehouses. They were consistently smeared with graffiti and some looked like ruins. However, just one of those ruins, they heard a soft laughter and a faint light streamed from the old wooden gate. Skipper gave a sign to sneak inside. He really would like to steal the antidote and disappear without being seen. Rico broke quietly away some of the planks, so that the four were able to climb inside. The hall was quite large. The roof had large holes already through the snow has been blown into. It was all scary enough already, but at the other end of the hall teeming black figures who were now conspicuously silent. The penguins prepared to be attacked any second. They crept further into the middle of the room where they should face their nemesis.**_

_**Suddenly a light has been switched on. Skipper could see a shadowy figure who slowly moved towards them. "Oh skipper. I knew that you´d be still alive. The show of you friends was too realistic to believe it. "the dolphin said in a threatening tone." "Yes, I got it. Enough of the games. Where did you hide the antidote. And who is still behind it. I don´t think you'd be smart enough to come up with such a diabolical plan yourself. "Skipper said.**_


	12. World of Pain

Before the dolphin was able to respond, they heard a more profound and sinister voice that the penguins didn´t know. "Yes, but he is the only one who was able to locate you, Skipper." A new enemy went out of the shadows. Jan. He was a pretty muclular and tall penguin. His menacing red eyes sparkled at Skipper full of hate. The leader heard afaint whimper of Private behind him. "So you're the one who wants to see me dead sure" Skipper said in a hateful tone that the others didn´t expect from him. Jan nodded with a grim smile. "That's it. You´re the reason for my terrible life. You killed my father which led my mother to suicide. For that you'll be punished now. I want you to suffer just as I have suffered my whole life long.

When my mother killed herself I was sent from zoo to zo. But no one wanted me to keep me, an innocent penguin baby. I came into the hands of animal dealers, who put me into an animal testing laboratory. For years they have tortured me. When I was old enough, I've finally managed to escape from this hell. But though I was a baby I can excatly remember the fight between you and my dad. You were so sneaky and just attacked him from behind. "Jan said his with his deep voice.

Skipper swallowed. Jan was right, but he didn´t want this all to happen. But he was sure that Jan won´t forgive him." The poison that we have given you has an interesting effect. I'm sure you didn´t manage to create an antidote yet, otherwise you weren´t here. " Dr. Blowhole said." Now let´s solve the mystery. The venom contains nanobots, which proliferate to our command, or destroy you from inside, Skipper. We can control them anywhere and anytime."

With these words in Jan grabbed a kind of remote control. "It's not true. I´ve developed a buffer. "Kowalski said. "Yes. we did notice that, when the nanobots stopped responding sometimes. But the buffer doesn´t last forever, just as you have noticed already. Moreover, this was not the only one. It has also contained a highly concentrated nerve poison which can be set free by the nanobots. You have no chance to survive, Skipper. So I ask you, how fast do you wanna die? "Said Jan.

Skipper was afraid of his own body. He didnt k´now when the poison would strike again. "Perhaps you want a little taste of it´s power?" asked the dolphin while Jan pressed a button on the remote control. A loud scream broke the silence. Skipper had collapsed and writhed in pain. The others were with him immediately, but they didn´t know how they could help him. "Stop, please!" Shouted Private, who couldn´t endure Skipper's tortured screams anymore.

Jan pushed the button again and skipper´s pain ended immediatly. Breathing heavily, he was down. "Skipper, are you okay?" Said Kowalski, and felt his pulse. His heart raced as it would explode . The penguins now looked hateful to Jan and Dr. Blowhole. Both had a triumphant gleam in their eyes. Kowalski saw no chance to ever win this battle. Both enemies were able to set Skipper´s life to a painful ending with just another press on a simply button "What can we do for saving Skipper´s life?" he said humbly. "

Well, if you three just give up and we´ll keep you as slaves to the end of your lives, than we will give your leader the antidote and he will survive. He should know how it feels when you lose someone you love. "Jan said. Kowalski looked at Rico and Private Both agreed with tears in their eyes. "Okay, we surrender." The scientist said, stepping back from Skipper, who was lying unconscious on the floor. "´Lobsters get them!" the dolphin ordered and twenty of his loyal servants came and took, Rico and Private Kowalski. Skipper woke up. He felt like smashed by a train. Desperatly he looked out for the other penguins but they were dragged away by the lobsters. He quickly jumped up, as far as his condition made it possible.

"Well skipper, now you've lost everything. Your hope, your friends, and soon your life. They surrenderd themselves in hope that I´ll give you the antidote but I´ll really wanna see what power it has. "Jan said with a cruel laugh." No, you promised! "Kowalski said, and tried to get rid of the iron grab of the lobsters. "What? They have sacrificed themselves for me?, "asked Skipper. "Oh yes, you seemed to be very important to them. But was pointless. "Dr. Blowhole said smiling. Skipper fell on his knees. He just couldn´t get it. He just wanted to cry but even this he wasn´t able to manage. The despair was too great. The leader saw Jan with a devious grin standing right in front of him while he was down. A furious rage was about to take control over his mind. Just like when he attacked Jans father. Like a flash Skipper jumped to hit Jan but the enemy was faster and pressed another botton on the remote. Out of nowhere, the pain was back. Skipper was back on the ground, unable to move. Now it was Jan, who attacked the penguin. Private, Kowalski and Rico could´t endure to watch the enemy attacking their already injured leader

.

Skipper could not fight anymore. In his bad condition he couldn´t do anything anymore. He just wanted to die. He noted only in passing, that his friends were locked into an iron cage from which they had to watch the fight. He heard crying private. Kowalski tried to think of a plan to get out of this situation. He looked around. In one of the dark corners he saw a table where a small bottle stood on it. That must be the antidote, he thought. But he didn´t know how to come out of the cage. Skippers screams echoed through the room and made him almost impossible to think.

Jan suddenly stopped his attacks against Skipper, who remained motionless on the ground. "I want you to beg for mercy, penguin." He said. But the leader didn´t answer. Jan pushed the button again, but the painful cries were absent. The penguins feared the worst. "My slave I´m afraid to tell you but your leader is gone." Laughed Dr. Blowhole. It was like a punch to the stomach. "No, that can´t be. Skipper is dead! "Private whimpered and wept desperatly. Also from Rico´s eyes dripped silent tears. Kowalski was in shock. The worst thing that ever could have happened was now reality. "Without Skipper, my life is nothing anymore. Rico please do you best and kaboom this hell including us. "Stammered Kowalski. Private only nodded, because he also didn´t want to go on living anymore. Rico choked up a few sticks of dynamite and gave them to Kowalski. Blind with pain, he threy them into the room. Dr. Blowhole and his lobsters escaped quickly. Only Jan wasn´t able to get outside. But it was too late. The explosion was strong and the cage of penguins was blown up into the air and landed a few meters further on the ground.

But Rico, Private and Kowalski have survived and stared at a pile of dust. They saw Jan and Skipper were still remained. Tey quickly ran to their leader to give him the rest honor. But before that, Kowalski grabbed the vial of antidote, which miraculously has survived this explosion althoug it wasn´t needed anymore. They gathered around Skipper. Private knelt down beside him and put his head on his chest and just cried. Also, Kowalski and Rico were crying. The loss was just too big.


	13. Emergency!

Privat looked up suddenly. "Kowalski, I´ve heard something. I think I' ve heard his heartbeat. "The boy said excitedly. "This isn´t possible, I think you just imagined that." Kowalski said in deep mourning. Private firmly pressed his earhole on Skippers chest and held his breath. Then he heard it again. His pulse was very weak but present. Kowalski wanted to go after it himself and Rico choked up the scientists stetoscope. He started to listen Skippers heart with it. Suddenly he smiled and the others knew what he meant. "What? Is he still alive? "Said Private. But Kowalski said nothing. "Skipper, wake up. Come on, don´t leave us alone. "Murmured the scientist.

But behind them something was moving. Jan regained consiousness, he also survived. "Well, this is the end for him," he shouted, and pressed another button. Suddenly Skipper groaned in pain. "What have you done?" asked Private. "Now the nanobots will destroy his internal organs and you can not avoid that." Jan said triumphantly. But now it was about Rico to attack. He hit him like an arrow. All the rage Rico built up inside was now the strengh fighting Jan with. But the other two focused on Skipper. He had severe pain and Kowalski examined him in hope that he could maybe help him. "It does not look good. He has internal bleeding.

If we don´t do something he will die. "Kowalski said darkly. Private was shocked, because he´d thought it all would end well. But then he remembered something. "Kowalski, the antidote, perhaps, it could help," cried the little man. The scientist nodded. "Rico, quick, the syringe," he shouted to the maniac. Kowalski took the syringe once again. "Private, give me the bottle quickly." Said the scientist. He quickly pulled off the lid of the bottle and filled the barrel of the syringe with a wine-red liquid. "Are you sure that works?" asked Private. "I don´t know. But we have no other options left. He is already dying anyway. Either that means saving him, or we accelerate the poisoning, so it only goes quickly and painlessly. "Kowalski said in a despairing tone.

He quickly stabbed the syringe into Skippers chest and injected it right into his heart. Now it relied everything just on hope and pray. Suddenly the leader opened his eyes and gasped for air. "Hey you´re okay?" Kowalski asked quickly. Skipper did not answer, but laid almost dead on the ground. "What does this mean?" Asked private in fear. Slowly Skipper´s breathing returned to normal. His heart raced painfully but the other pain was gone. He felt very weak and dizzy. "B- Boys, everything okay with you,?" asked the leader of a daze. "Yes, of course, but that's not important now. How do you feel? "Kowalski said strained. "I don´t know. I have a painful pressure here. "Whimpered Skipper and pressed his wings on his stomach. Kowalski looked up in shock and felt the leaders stomach, "You have internal bleeding, Skipper. Please don´t try to move anyway so it doesn´t go worse. "Kowalski said.

The fight between Rico and Jan was getting more violent. Both would seem to be equally strong Rico tried to beat him with his regurgitated weapons. Private and Kowalski brought Skipper quickly out of danger, But Jan noticed this. He saw that the leader was still alive. He quickly stopped attacking Rico and turned to Skipper. He was fast and about to hit Private. But a black and white lightning prevented this. Skipper jumped up to protect the little penguin. But he just slapped Skippers flipper and tried to hit him again. But Privat was faster and jumped between Jan and defended the injured Skipper from another strike. The little penguin quickly countered with lightning strikes, Jan had not expected.

The bad guy was thrown against the wall, where he remainded laying on the ground. But suddenly the penguins heard a loud cracking sound. The ceiling of the crumbling building collapsed. They quickly fled into the open. Just in the last second, they saw large chunks of the roof burying Jan. Kowalski was clear that he couldn´t have survived. They were saved, but now they´ve gotta take care to Skipper quickly because he seemed to bleed to death.

The leader just was able to get on his feet with support by his friends. He was getting dizzy because he lost more and more blood. He could barely see clearly, but he knew they have made it. Save and soundly. "Quick, guys, we need to get Skipper out of here. We should get him into a hospital. It looks like he needs a surgery. "Kowalski said seriously. They were leaving the habour fast and Rico carried the leader. The penguins rushed towards the city looking out for a veternary hospital. Skipper wasn´t able to see things clearly. He was just about losing consciousness. While the lights of the city went past him, he concluded with the section Denmark.

He faced his terrible past without let his friends suffer. At least physically. Suddenly he felt that Rico and the others stopped. They seemed to have found something. Kowalski saw a sign for a veterinary practice and stopped immediately. He carefully looked around and saw that a window was open. It was pitch dark in the room and it smelled strongly of disinfectant. Perfect, thought the scientists. Quickly they climed inside and put Skipper on a metal table. Kowalski pulled up the surgical light and turned on him. "Rico, quickly close the curtains so no one can see us. Although it is night, but you never know. "Ordered Kowalski, who now was in his element. Rico did his job immediately and also locked the door so no one really noticed anything. Meanwhile, the scientist was looking out for the gear and drugs he´d be needing for the surgery.

Private stayed with Skipper and tried to cheer him up a bit. "Thank you, Private, you've saved me. I've told you that a fighter's heart is in you. I'm so proud of you. "Skipper muttered weakly. Private was happy to hear this but Skipper´s condition continued to deteriorate. Kowalski brought up some syringes, scalpels and infusions. He prepared everything at a tremendous speed. After just a few minutes everything was ready. He cut off two fingers of a latex glove and pulled it over his flippers. "Skipper you gotta relax, I´ll try my best. When you wake up you´ll feel much better, I promise. "Said the scientist confident and gave Skipper an infusion of anesthetic. He also added a few painkillers.

"People, please keep guard. I need to concentrate. "He said to Private and Rico, which to their posts immediately. Kowalski took a deep breath and waited a few minutes after Skipper was asleep. He disinfected him, and the whole area around before the surgery started. He moved his scalpel from Skippers chest to his belly. Suddenly a stream of blood apeared which he wiped away. Now he was finally able to see anything. The scientists looked closely at each organ and saw that some were perforated. After he removed the blood from his abdomen, he was about to sew the damaged organs to stop the bleeding. Cautiously he nursed every cause of bleeding.

Now he had to be quick, because Skipper had already lost an enormous amount of blood. After all patched up, he checked Skippers vital signs. Everything seemed to be okay. This was his first real surgery Kowalski had. When he was sure that he fixed everything he sewed up Skippers body. Once again he disinfected everything, so that the leader won´t be infected. After he finished sewing up, he quickly wrapped a bandage around Skippers belly. Now the leader only had to wake up what he did after half an hour. Weak and dazed Skipper looked around. His friends were all with him.

"Hey Skipper, can you hear me?" Kowalski said softly. But Skipper was still too weak to speak. He nodded his head slightly to show the others that he was alright so far. Hardly five minutes, after he woke up, he fell asleep again. "Kowalski, why is he asleep again?" Private asked anxiously. "Now he will need lots of rest to recover from everything. Give him some time. "Kowalski said, and laid his flipper on Privates back." And what are we gonna do now?, "asked the little man.

"Now I think we need to look for a place where we can stay overnight. Before morning we can not expect Skipper to get on a journey in a narrow plane. But I think we´ll gonna go back home when he´s better. "Said the scientist. Rico and Private nodded in agreement. Now they needed only a bed to spend the night. "We can never sleep on somewhere outside. It would be best for Skipper if he could sleep in a warm, soft bed. A hotel would be the best. "Kowalski said thoughtfully. He went with Rico on a reconnaissance mission to locate a hotel where they could stay unseen, and where Skipper could rest securely. Private stayed with his leader, watching him sadly. He thought back to the bygone days. They were characterized by despair and pain. Private nerver saw Skipper suffering like that. The little penguin remerbered how Skipper jumped up with last strengh trying to proteckt him from Jan, even though he was seriously injured and half dead. About half an hour Kowalski and Rico came back to the Vet. They had good news, because they had found a hotel that had closed over winter. There they could sneak in without problems. Another half hour later they were already in front of it.

Private carried Skipper, so the other two were able to break a window of the hotel. After they had done that they closed all the curtains so nobody could see them from outside. The hotel room was fully prepared for new guests. The large double bed in the middle of the room was freshly made before winter break. Kowalski checked the whole room again, so they were completely safe. But this was not a soul around, so they could go to sleep. Private and Rico put Skipper in the middle of the bed and covered him with a warm blanked. The other three were all dead tired and lay down next to their leader. Although the last few days were the hell on earth, the penguins were asleep after a few minutes.


	14. On the Way back Home

Skipper woke up the next morning. He was still very dazed. Carefully, he turned his head to the side and saw that the others were sleeping next to him. Normally he would have jumped get one of them to recon duty because they had to stay in a strange place. But he knew that Kowalski had secured the area. Skipper now had an even deeper trust to his brothers, because they proved their loyalty as much they could the last few days. Satisfied, he turned and went back to sleep. A few hours later, Kowalski woke up. Finally, they can sleep a night without any trouble and sorrow.

Everyone felt like a new penguin. But now needed was a breakfast, so the scientists sent Private and Rico to get some food. When they were leaving, he began to look after Skipper, who was still sleeping soundly. Kowalski made a brief medical check to make sure that everything was fine. Then he looked at the scar of the surgery what looked good too. Apparently Skipper was okay. At least, all has taken a good end, thought Kowalski. Even if Skipper would still need a few weeks until he´s completely healthy.

Now they had to bring him home safely. The trip to the U.S. is determined to be very exhausting for him. After half an hour Rico and Private came back and they actually found something to eat. It was not a fish but they were satisfied with dry bread and some juice, the two had stolen from the nearest bakery. When the had their breakfast, Skipper woke up. The others were right on the spot because that was the fist time after surgery they could talk with him. "Skipper. Hey, how are you?" Kowalski asked slightly nervous. "I´m fine, everything still hurts somehow, but don´t worry about me. I will survive it." Skipper said, and smiled gently. That calmed the rest of the team very much. "Skipper, but now I have to give you some instructions as your doctor." Kowalski was serious. "Anything you want. I'm alive just because of you. You all have saved me from a terrible fate. Without you I would have had to die an agonizing death. For this I am grateful forever." said Skipper seriously too.

"Well, you should stay the next few day in bed. Physically effort is totally forbidden. You should do anything until you´re competely healthy again. This could take a few weeks because you had a serious surgery behind you and you had been poisoned. Your heart and your lungs are kind of damaged. Therefore, even now could appear heavy breathing and heart rhythm disturbances. Besides, you still have a amount of anesthetic and morphine inside your body.

That has yet to be neutralized again until you can think about training or dangerous missions again. The rest of us will have to take care of you until you're fit again, okay? " Kowalski told the leader. After this state preaching Skipper felt a bit useless, because he couldn´t do anything except lie in bed while the other would take care of him. Besides, they would seriously look after him not leaving the bedside. So he had no choice as staying in bed all day long. The next two days passed without that something special happened.

Skipper slept almost all the time and the others spent their time wathching TV or playing cards Kowalski already made plans for the return journey. He stole a few airport schedules from a travel agency near the hotel, and checked out when the next flight to the States would be. This was before a few days passing by so Skipper had enough time to recover. Private was really careing about Skipper an brought him food and drink in bed all the time. Kowalski regularly reviewed his status which had improved after a few days quite clearly.

The next morning, the penguins awoke at midday. Kowalski looked searchingly on the flight plan, an said: "If it goes well with Skipper today, then we could get the plane this evening at 20:00 clock." "Yes can, I think we risk this, finally, I wanna go home again. I think everybody will be missing us." Skipper said, yawning. They spent the whole afternoon cleaning the hotel room, so they left no traces behind. Late in the afternoon they went to the airport. The fact that Skipper couldn´t even walk properly, made them slowed down.

But they made it without being seen at the counters at the airport and got on the plane. The flight took a few hours like the last time. The Penguins straightened a few cases, so that Skipper could lie down a bit. The whole trip was uneventful. Only the leader pondered what to tell the other animals. Because they were gone for more than a week and he didn´t want to tell them the truth because that´s very private to him. He also had to think about how to explain his medical condition.

And think of something they had to leave the zoo. Kowalski also thought about that but he had a great idea. "Skipper, what about you´ve been so sick so that we´d got to take you to another country and look for someone who could help you. I was thinking of you had some kind of cancer, or maybe an infection? Then they wouldn´t ask for more information, right?" "Yes, I´m so glad I got only poisioned. Because your explanation sounds ten times worse. " Skipper said with a sense of sarcasm. After several hours, they finally arrived in New York. Everyone was very relieved to waddle back on home ground. Now they had only come back to the zoo. This time they decided to go through the sewers to excite no attention. After about half an hour they finally arrived at the HQ. Skipper was very tired after the long trip and decided to lie down to sleep. The others were overjoyed to be back home safely. However, they waited for a nosy neighbor busting in.

Now, the story seemed to be finished for all them. Everyone was pleased that everything had ended so well. Private watched skipper, who had lain down in his bunk. The whole trip home was very tiring for him. The little boy climbed into his bed and took his warm blanket. Quietly he crept to Skipper and covered him with it.

Kowalski and Rico had meanwhile returned to the agenda. The scientists stuffed all medical equipment in his laboratory, hoping that he wouln´t need it ever again. There was a knock at the entrance. Slowly he opened the bowl. Marlene, Julien, Mort and Maurice stood in front of him. All waited with a nervous and very curious expression t that forced Kowalski to let them in. "What's the matter?" Asked the scientists

"Kowalski, where have you guys been all this time? How is he? Now tell me, before we explode yet, "said Marlene angry and worried." Shh, not so loud. Skipper sleeps. If you're quiet, then I tell you everything. "Kowalski said in a whisper. The HQ made a friendlier impression on Marlene now. Not like last time when she thought that a funeral was about to beginn.

Quietly they slipped past the bunks where Skipper was asleep. Kowalski led them into his lab and Private and Rico followed them. After he closed the door the penguins were bombed by questions. "So now tell me what's going on. How is Skipper? " "Okay, okay, take it easy. "Kowalski said to calm the crowd." Well Skipper is doing better now. I can not tell you the whole story, because that's all very classified. And I don´t want you to ask Skipper. He won´t tell you anything anyway. "Kowalski said sternly." So, once and for all. Skipper was very, very sick. We tried to find something that could make him healthy again, okay? We have flown to another country and found someone who could help him. It was a kind of cancer, which has him sick. Skipper needed to have a surgery on the abdomen, because he had strange metastases, which have caused so much pain.

After that, he was in a coma under the influence of strong drugs for a few days. When he woke up again, thankfully because we thought it was his end he felt much better. A few days later he was back on his feet so far that we could travel back home." Kowalski rattled down everything in a breathtaking speed down so the others need a few seconds to understand." Well, then everything is fine again? "Marlene asked slowly." Yes, just one thing. Skipper needs absolute rest and sleep for the next weeks to recover. So don´t try to annoy him."Kowalski said. So this was his final word about the story. The otter and the lemur were just happy that everything was back to normal again.

**Note: So this is the end. And it´s a happy ending. I just couldn´t let Skipper die because he´s my favourite penguin. I hope you liked the story. All reviews welcome. **

**Next chapter will be a sneak preview of my next story. So watch out. XOXO**


	15. Sneak Preview: The Horror House

Private wasn´t able to do anything. As fast as he could, he ran up the stairs up into the entrance hall. He kept looking around to see if Skipper followed him. When he reached the top, he did´t hear the slightest sound. But he knew that the leader was still after him. Private did not know what he should do, and crept quietly around to hide. But when he tried to take a look from behind a big vase, skipper suddenly stood in front of him. He was holding a rusty knife in his right flipper. Private had no chance to escape. Slowly, he pushed himself against the wall in fear Skipper walked slowly and threatening toward him. He dropped the knife dragging behind. With threatening look and eerie smirk, he looked down at the small Private. "You should never have entered this house. For this you will die. Your grave is waiting for you." Skipper said in a strangely husky voice, which clearly did not belong to him. Private winced and tried to think clearly. "Skipper, I know that´s not you. You´ve become possesed. Defend yourself against it. I know you I would never hurt me." Private said with a quiet prayer in his voice.


End file.
